hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific typhoon season
September Week 1 11W.DANAS 11W.NONAME System forming east of Japan, close to the path of Fitow from the end of August. If it follows its projected path, it shouldn't make landfall. http://www.nrlmry.navy.mil/tc_pages/tc07/WPAC/11W.NONAME/ssmi/gif/full/Latest.html - Enzo Aquarius 18:01, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Danas :NRL is slow; TS Danas already exists.http://weather.noaa.gov/pub/data/raw/wt/wtpq21.rjtd..txt -- RattleMan 18:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Not going to have a very long life. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 19:10, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, thanks for the update, I put it up before my class so I couldn't do full research. Nonetheless, as IP stated, this doesn't look like it'll be much of a storm indeed. - Enzo Aquarius 23:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Indeed JTWC are predicting it too start Extra tropical transition before 48 hours are up Jason Rees 01:41, 8 September 2007 (UTC) OMG! It's still here, it's not in extratropical transition yet, and it's ALMOST a typhoon (and it has an eye), not only that, but there is NO reason for this! It's like Epsilon all over again, except not nearly as aggravating. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:03, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The JTWC have issued their last advisory now which is rather strange since The JMA are still follwing it Jason Rees 09:23, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :::::The JMA tends to continue advisories until it's a fully extratropical storm, while the JTWC is more like the NHC in that it ends advisories as soon as it shows obvious signs of turning into an extratropical storm. Bob rulz 22:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Week 2 12W.NONAME 12W.NONAME New tropical depression south of Japan. Not expected to be very powerful, but it is expected to cut south of Japan and hit near South Korea. Unusual track. Bob rulz 22:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :This is wicked! This system is supposed to be RIGHT heading towards 99W.INVEST, which could result in (yup!) a FUJIWHARA! YAYS! (I love Fujiwharas!) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nari Already well on its way to becoming a typhoon. That was fast. Bob rulz 14:54, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Landfall on Korea! How many of those have happened? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:35, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, this is an interesting storm system indeed. Looks quite organized as well. Going between Japan and China to reach South Korea, rare route. - Enzo Aquarius 20:20, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Nari Is it just me, or are you guys just uninterested in the W Pacific? This is expected to become a category 2. Could give Shanghai, Seoul, and Osaka some big waves. 2007Astro'sHurricane 21:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Holy smokes Astroman! We are the only ones who care! 99W's dead, but I'm starting 92W.INVEST now. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::This storm is starting to look pretty impressive. It's only 65kts according to NRL, but it looks significantly more powerful than that now (maybe even cat 2 already?). This thing looks like another rapid intensifier. Bob rulz 05:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) This thing is crazy. JMA: 30kt to 100kt in 36 hours (2007-09-13, 0300z -> 2007-09-14, 1500z) JTWC: 30kt to 115kt in 36 hours (2007-09-13, 0300z -> 2007-09-14, 1500z) -- RattleMan 17:41, 14 September 2007 (UTC) It's a cat 4! Holy crap! This has a great second name: Falcon. That's what I will call it from now on: Typhoon Falcon. This is a great storm in a great area with a horribly awful potential track! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:01, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :That is one of the best looking storms I have seen all year: compact, symmetrical, eye is JUST wide enough to be perfect, and no huge outer rainbands to spoil the view... I have a feeling I will be saving quite a few pictures of this guy. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Now up to 120 kts (140 mph); doesn't look like Falcon used to, but boy, Falcon's strong! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Back down to strong cat 3 strength. That was fun, wasn't it? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:39, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::When was the last time a typhoon hit Korea and went into the Sea of Japan with winds upwards of 35 mph? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:45, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Landfall will occur soon. Boy this typhoon looks amazing! - Enzo Aquarius 23:04, 15 September 2007 (UTC) 99W.INVEST I put it up because, well, look what's to the southeast. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Obliterated. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:42, 13 September 2007 (UTC) 13W.NONAME (Goring) 92W.INVEST Fair from JTWC. Looks pretty nice. People who care's thoughts? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:43, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :Looks like a big, disorganized smorgasbord of convection, which means it could become something. But it's very disorganized. Bob rulz 05:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Getting better, still fair though, no more organization. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 19:04, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::TCFA, we have lift off. All this thing needs to do is get off the ground. T minus five. I say at least TS. This is a fun basin. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 22:59, 14 September 2007 (UTC) 13W.NONAME (Goring) Only a matter of time, and here it is, it looks also on an unusual track (but not so much). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:38, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I am surprised that Goring is not a tropical storm yet with a pressure off 996 hpa Jason Rees 00:50, 16 September 2007 (UTC)